The Ninth Morn
by saragator
Summary: Pitch was gone, blown up inside a box of his own making. But Man in Moon had yet another message to deliver, one that could be taken as either good or bad; depending on how you looked at it. Also, that's not the only thing standing in my way. A new spirit has risen, and I only have until the Ninth Morn to defeat her. [Sequel to Starting Over]
1. A New Light

**The Ninth Morn**

1-A New Light

For once in his three hundred year life, Jack Frost was out of breath.

Never has it taken this long to fly over to the Tooth Palace. He couldn't fly any faster.

"Tooth!" he yelled when he came in sight of the magnificent palace, bursting into her room as she was bustling about telling fairies tooth coordinates. "Tooth, it's come. (F/N). She needs you. Now." He leaned on his staff for support, trying to keep himself balanced as his body tried to knock him to the floor.

Toothiana stopped everything at once, staring at Jack with a mixture of emotions. "By Man in Moon, Jack; you look as if the summer sun sat on you!"

"Never mind that now, Tooth," Jack quipped in between breaths. "You gotta go. I'm gonna head up to North's and tell him to send the auroras."

Tooth placed a firm hand on his shoulder, her sternest face on. "No, Jack. You're tired enough as it is, I'll send Jackie, Amber, and Baby Tooth up together to tell him. You, mister; are coming with me." She grabbed his arm and with her quickest flying ever, began to carry him all the way down to the Frost Cabin at the South Pole, the three mini-tooth fairies previously mentioned flying in the opposite direction.

Jackie, her sister Amber, and their adoptive sister of sorts Baby Tooth flew as fast as they could to the North Pole.

* * *

Nicholas St. North was at his desk, fast asleep with an ice pick in his large hand. One tickle of a fairy feather woke him up however, and the minute he saw the fairies' rushed expressions, sat up wide awake and ready to work.

"It time," he muttered under his breath, standing up and ready to commission. "Make preparations. We got long trip ahead. Phil, stay away from ice, okay?" He made the "I'm watching you" motion at the blushing yeti as he walked out of his room and into the globe room. "A new light," he murmured happily as he pushed down the lever to send out the Northern Lights.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was in the Warren, goofing about and playing with his boomerang like always. Easter had come and gone; no problems and not even Jack to disturb his holiday.

Jack spent so much time with his wife that Bunnymund was actually starting to miss the frequent teasing and arguing.

There was nothing wrong with that, of course; family does come first, he knew that.

So, when he saw the Northern Lights flickering across the sky; he jumped up quickly, the boomerang yet again whacking him in the head.

"Oh, bloody hell; I really need to stop doin' that," he cursed at himself as he hopped full speed down the tunnel to Antarctica.

_The Ninth Morn has fallen…_

* * *

Sandy had just happened to be finishing up his work in South America when he saw a flash of rainbow fly by his eyes. He immediately recognized it as Tooth, and this was confirmed when she quickly reversed to send him a quick message.

"Sandy, (F/N), Antarctica, now," she stammered, Jack rolling his eyes with his head beside her. Then she continued her fast-paced flight, taking Jack by surprise from the sudden takeoff.

Sandy nodded and saluted, even though the flying tooth fairy was long gone by then. He gathered up his sand, made a golden plane—one of his favorite ships—and took off to the South.

* * *

Everyone landed at the South Pole roughly about the same time, and Jack didn't even take so much as a stumbled landing before rushing back into his house; which has been furnished into a style a little more his own since he first got it.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" Tooth shouted excitedly. "Oh, it's just going to be so much fun! I wonder what it will be…"

"It's going to be a bit of a nose-biter, I know that for sure," Bunnymund spoke up, acting tough and disdained but really just as excited as Tooth.

"Oh, shut up Bunny; and be proud for the boy," Tooth remarked sharply. "It'll keep him busy at least, and away from you."

"Yeah, but will I be able to stay away from _it_?" he replied, crossing his arms.

North laughed full-heartedly, walking up to meet the remaining Guardians waiting outside for Jack's command. "Oh, Bunny; your view on life crack me up. Of course you won't stay away, no one can! It impossible."

Sandy had an array of images flashing across the top of his head, but no one could really understand him since they were so hyped up in their own thoughts.

"A new light," North murmured when silence had fallen. "Who would've thought?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And wala! Just as I promised! The sequel to Starting Over begins today, coincidentally on the same day I first published Starting Over XD lol So, not much too say for now since this is the first chapter except for the fact that I did not complete the second chapter yet and this coming up month is just riddled with AP exams and other such exams and everything completely tiring... grrr... Good news is, once May is over all this tremendous workload will be too and guess what that means?! More time to write! Woohoo! :D So, this chapter here is a foreshadowing chapter, and I give you that so you won't be lost when I post the second chapter lol XD The second chapter picks up basically where we had left off in the first story, where the honeymoon begins. ;) Anyways, I do not own anything in this story, they all belong to DreamWorks. The only thing I do own is the plot line. :D Alright, good bye-bye for now and allons-y!**


	2. All I Want for Christmas is You

**The Ninth Morn**

2-All I Want for Christmas is You

You decided to let Jack have the pleasure of carrying you all the way home, even though you were perfectly capable of flying on your own.

Honestly, you liked this way a whole lot better.

You both were still in your wedding clothes, but you were flying at such a high altitude, all you had to worry about was the eagles peeking under your dress.

"Hey, Jack," you spoke up shortly after you passed over the equator. "How long do honeymoons last in the spirit world?"

You felt Jack shrug beneath you. "Don't know; there really haven't been marriages before. Most spirits are of the male gender when you think about it."

You took this moment to stop and actually think about what he said. "You know what, you're kind of right, actually."

Jack laughed. "Of course, I'm right. I'm always right."

"No, you're not," you retorted with a smirk.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Happy wife, happy life!"

"Oh no, you're not going to be one of those kinds of girls now, are you?"

You laughed, laying your head against his back. "Maybe, maybe not."

You could somehow feel that he had rolled his pretty ice-blue eyes, and this caused you to snicker.

"What?" he said in a high-pitched voice, sounding totally innocent as the air steadily grew colder and more comfortable to fly in.

"Nothing," you replied in a sing-song.

"Right…" Jack stretched, even though he had a smile on his face. "_Nothing_."

"Yep, totally," you smirked.

Your home came into view through the snowy clouds, and you got so excited on the fact that this was _your_ home; one that _you_ could take care of and clean up and everything you can do with a house.

You barely remembered your mortal home, in fact; you didn't have any memories from before the first meeting with Jack.

That was most likely due to the fact because Jack had written your memories into a diary, and he didn't know you your entire life.

Thinking further, it was actually kind of _stupid_ for Man in Moon to have _Jack_ write about your mortal memories instead of yourself.

_Oh well,_ you thought. _At least I have memories of Jack, and that's all that matters now._

"We're here," Jack spoke up, interrupting your thoughts.

"Home sweet home," you added, sliding off his back and letting your feet sink into the snow.

"Yep," he replied, popping the "p". He felt a snowball land in the center of his back, followed by incontrollable snickers.

He smirked, dropping his staff and turning around. "Oh no you didn't," he taunted, bending over and creating his own snowball.

"Oh yes I did," you replied, flying up and avoiding his snowball. "And you missed me!"

"Not for long, my little princess!" he added, flying up to meet with you. He quickly grabbed you around the waist, lifting you up and twirling you around in the sky. You laughed; the sensation completely new to you.

Then you smirked. "Last one into the house is yellow snow!"

Jack returned the mischievous grin, letting you go to fly on your own. "It's on."

You laughed loudly as you flew down into the house, stumbling through the pushed open door and nearly landing on your face before Jack caught you.

He laughed, helping you back to your feet. "You beat me, but you didn't do it with grace." He turned you around to show you his cheeky smile.

You grinned and blushed slightly, pulling some of your chocolate brown hair out of your eyes. "I never said I was the spirit of grace now, did I?"

He rolled his eyes, a goofy smile still plastered onto his face. You laughed at his reaction, stepping out of his hold to look around the house. "Well, we certainly can do a little more to the house now; can't we?" you said, twirling your paintbrush with a smirk; even though you were still in your wedding dress.

Jack grinned, his gaze following yours. "Yeah, we can. This looks too much like something North would like anyways."

As you stood there thinking, a newfound feeling washed over your entire body. You smirked again, a fire lighting up in your dark brown eyes.

This was your honeymoon.

The beginning of a new life.

No parents, essentially no rules, and an eternity to live.

You turned back to Jack, and he looked back at you; his expression never changing.

Then, without warning; you pushed him up against the wall with a look full of lust as your tongue peeked out between your teeth.

His beautiful ice-blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but they returned to a look most likely matching your own as his arms wrapped around your waist.

Your hands on his shoulders, you leaned up and kissed him hard; right on the lips. He returned with equal force, his arms pulling you in closer as you tilted your head slightly to kiss him at a better angle. The tangy smell of wintergreen and pine filled your nostrils, and it made your head dizzy with emotions to the point where you lost all control of thought.

He licked your bottom lip gently, to which you playfully denied his entrance and jumped up; managing somehow to wrap your legs around his waist to which his response was holding onto your bottom to support you.

You pulled away to breathe, looking straight into his ice-blue eyes, shining with something you couldn't identify but knew would love the result. You pouted slightly, pulling on the shirt of his tuxedo somewhat gently. You leaned forward again, enjoying the shivers you gave Jack as your cool but warm breath blew against his cheeks.

You pulled back again to look him dead in the eye, and with a low but sexy whisper; you said:

"All I want for Christmas… is you."

* * *

**Author's Note: *cat-call whistle* Well... things certainly got heated at the end there, ahem. XD And yes, there's a reason I ended it there. MAJOR HUMONGOUS GIGANTIC WOULDN'T WANT THE DOCTOR WALKING IN SCENE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. There, successful warning I dare say lol XD So... yeah... lol My first AP exam is next flipping Monday you guys! Gaaahhhh! But then, but then... after that, I can relax. :D No excessive homework and more time to write! Yippee! :D Allons-y! :P So, yeah, y'all can expect what's about to go down in the following chapter, can't guarantee when it's gonna be up though, you know, with AP exams being next week and all... and oh oh oh I'm a licensed driver, I don't know if I mentioned that yet. :D So yeah, don't own Jack Frost, or RotG, they belong to DreamWorks and you belong to yourself XD Now, unto my Pre-Calculus homework! Yay... Alrighty, good bye-bye for now fellow readers. :D**


	3. Forever Mine, Forever Yours

**Author's Note: Lol a note both at the beginning and the end. WARNING. SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SCENE AHEAD. TREAD CAREFULLY. And lol, I didn't really use exact sexual words for the most part but it is rated M for a reason XD. This is also technically my first "lemon" so to speak, so, don't judge too harshly XD. Most other scenes I wrote like this either came from the guy's perspective or was between two guys so XD. Lol enjoy, or skip, idc. :P**

* * *

**The Ninth Morn**

3-Forever Mine, Forever Yours

Neither of you had a chance to reply before his lips came crashing down upon yours, and you had to tighten your grip on his shirt to keep yourself from toppling over. Jack's hand fumbled for the doorknob of the bedroom next to the wall you had him pressed up against. You moaned softly against his lips as the door finally swung open and you both fell through, Jack landing onto the bed with you on top; legs straddling his thighs as your hands skyrocketed up to his silvery white hair to play with it.

He kicked his shoes off at last, and you did as well. You tugged at his tie, eventually untying it and managing to throw it across the room without so much as a break in the kiss.

His hands rode to the top of your back, without his fingers first trailing up them at a torturous slow yet a painfully quick pace; sending shivers down your spine and making him smirk into the kiss. He gripped onto the zipper of the dress and undid it all the way, this time your shivers caused by the sudden exposure of skin. His fingers continued to trail up and down the skin of your back, and you tugged at the corners of his dress shirt as you murmured softly against his lips.

He lifted you up slightly and flipped you over so you were more on the bed and he was on top of you, his hands still leaving tiny shivers escalating over the expanse of your spine. You took the added advantage to start unbuttoning his jacket and dress shirt, exposing his chest and deceivingly strong abdomen underneath. You smiled with pleasure as you let a finger glide up from just below his belly button to just above his collarbone. His body unintentionally quivered beneath your finger, and he pulled away slightly to give you that "oh no you didn't look" which made your smirk widen even more. He made to roughen the kiss as "punishment" for your "actions", but you decided that you weren't finished and flipped him over; hands gliding up under his open shirt and gripping him with a gentle tightness as you lowered yourself on top of him, kissing him passionately as he moaned under the sudden change in dominance.

You smirked, thumbs caressing his sides gently as you stopped kissing his lips to kiss under his jaw and neck.

It was a weird sensation to you, taking over the essential "male" part of a heated make-out session. You didn't care though, in fact; you could go as far as to say you _loved_ it.

You grinned as Jack didn't even try to return to control, he just let you do whatever you wanted. So, you pulled his jacket and shirt over his shoulders and down his arms; and kissed down along his neck as he moaned quite softly in response. You smirked and nipped him on his neck, and he yelped and his hands that were on your shoulders tightened in response. You chuckled lowly, continuing to kiss down the neck and closer to the crook between his neck and shoulders where you knew that from his own marks he left on you that this spot was pretty sensitive. When you reached that spot, you stuck your tongue out slightly and let it graze that spot, and as you suspected; Jack moaned a little louder and squirmed a little, pulling you down closer to him. You kissed there gently at first, then nipped and sucked on the skin; Jack's moans growing louder each time, your name even slipping out at one point.

You grinned as you gave that specific spot one last kiss before slowly trailing back up to kiss his lips, feeling yourself heat up a bit on the inside as Jack returned the passionate kiss; his fingers caught inside the several strands of brown hair. He let go of your hair to pull down the sleeves of your dress, and you moved your arms in correspondence so that the top of it hung loosely above your waist as the rest of your dress remained on; just your upper body and bra exposed before Jack.

Jack's eyes lit up, and his hands gripped your sides gently as he tugged you back down on top of him. He bit your lip gently, but you didn't let him win that easily. His chest moved with subtle laughter beneath you before he flipped you back over, taking you by surprise and letting him have the opportunity to win. He took his jacket and shirt off, throwing it across the room carelessly; his hands then resorting to grasping your still covered breasts as he continued to explore the inside of your mouth once more, not really caring that he could probably map it out on paper by now just through thought.

You moaned softly as he caressed you; sometimes gently, sometimes not. He soon got bored with that, however; and his hands traveled behind you, inexperienced fingers fumbling to unclasp your bra strap.

You laughed slightly, arching to swing your arms behind yourself and helping him take it off. He blushed slightly, but it was hard to see with the flushed face he already had on; and you were pretty sure you appeared the same way. You took it off and flung it away to lay forgotten somewhere, and for some odd reason the expected "suddenly shy because you're exposed before someone" feeling never came to you. Jack just smiled and moved along to trail kisses down your neck, doing the same thing you did to him to you. Your back arched subconsciously when he bit that certain special spot, and he groaned with the slight added pressure against his body.

His hands rested on the bed on either side of you, supporting his weight as he moved on from the spot to kiss further along your chest, and the involuntary shivers you released increased in number; soft moans just barely escaping past your lips. He grinned against your skin, moving over slightly and nipping your nipple gently. You gasped loudly in surprise, which caused him to repeat the gesture, and your back arched again with the pleasurable shivers running throughout the course of your body. He moaned again, hands roaming down the sides of your body and eventually pulling the dress down with them. You suddenly felt that nervous feeling but it was soon washed away as Jack moved up to kiss your lips softly in response. This had encouraged you to keep going and you let your hands trail down to his pantline and tugged at his pants. You eventually undid the belt with some struggle, throwing it off to the side to be found later. Jack helped you pull his pants off as you completely took off your dress, then you both just lay there for a few tender moments, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes; half-naked and uncovered on your new bed in your new home.

He smiled at you. "I love you, Mrs. Frost." He kissed the tip of your nose softly.

You giggled. "I love you even more, Mr. Frost."

He then proceeded to continue from where he left off, starting with kissing your lips passionately; to which you returned with equal passion. Your hands shot back up to his hair, pulling him down ever closer to you. You arched your back again, pressing yourself up against him, and he moaned once more in response. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tightly, keeping you close to his body; both of you so cold on your own yet so warm when together. You smiled gently into the kiss, so lost in the bliss.

This was it, this was your forever man; and crikey, you couldn't get enough of him.

Your hands slowly began to trail down his back, then slipped underneath his underwear.

You wanted him, no; you _craved_ him.

You couldn't take the waiting anymore.

Jack noticed what you were doing and smirked. He pulled away slightly and moved to whisper something into your ear. Instead, he nipped at your lobe roughly and while you were distracted with that incredible sensation; his hand had made its way down to your underwear and had slipped underneath.

You took in a large intake of breath, the feelings in your body so utterly strong and unbelievable. You could not think, couldn't afford to think; it just all felt so, so… _good_.

His hand gently slid in further, fumbling around your deep, dark nether regions for a way in. Eventually he just gave up and just rubbed the outer area, slowly at first then suddenly fast; and your breath caught in your throat.

This was a sensation you never felt before, it was so powerful, so overwhelming. It felt as if you were tightening up and heating up to impossible temperatures, and not a single thought crossed your mind as he continued what he was doing. You arched your back again, causing him to moan loudly. Then, he seemed to have found a way in, and slowly inserted a finger up inside you, causing you to yelp.

Now that nervous feeling came rushing in, you didn't know what to expect or what was going to come next; and that scared you slightly. Jack smirked and teased you for a little while longer, then slowly removed his finger to start dragging your underwear off of you. You gasped slightly, you two had kind of abandoned the kissing when you both got lost in the other sensations. So, you gently grazed his lips as you made to take his underwear off, albeit very awkwardly.

He smirked against your lips, and you decided to just help each other until you were both fully nude on your new bed in your new home, starting your new life as an immortal.

You took in several deep breaths, just staring into his eyes; every once in a while glancing downwards with a slight smirk.

He noticed this and smirked back, slightly sticking his tongue out. He leaned forward and whispered softly into your lips, "Like what you see?"

Your heart thumped so loudly you felt like the North Pole could feel it, not hear it; _feel_ it.

That's how hard it was pumping.

"I'd very much rather _feel_ what I'm seeing," you murmured huskily, smirking. Your hands scantily slid their way up his back and then reversed in direction down the front of his chest, coming to a stop just above his waistline like the little tease you wanted to be at that moment. Your smirk widened at his facial expression, the hunger in his eyes turned you on like nothing else.

He leaned down and lustfully kissed you on the lips, hands reaching up to hold both sides of your face in place; pulling you in closer. You moaned against his lips, the sudden aggression releasing feelings inside you that you never knew you had. You felt him move above you, reposition himself; but you were too lost in the kiss to notice what he was doing.

A sharp pain suddenly rang through your body, causing you to cry out. Your cries of pain were muffled by Jack's kisses, making them sound more like pained moans of pleasure. It took you a moment to realize that Jack had entered you without warning, and then it was like your brain went bipolar and dead and everything all at once. It hurt, it pleasured, and you had not one single thought in your brain; only the muffled screams escaping your body.

Jack moaned also, but it didn't sound quite as pained as yours; though pain was evident in his cries. You both abandoned the kissing yet again, though your lips still touched lightly.

Slowly, at first; he thrusted. The deeper he got in, the more it hurt.

Yet, the deeper he got, the more it felt so guiltily _great_.

In rhythm, his thrusts quickened along with your cries and his moans. Your name passed his lips a few times.

The heating sensation swept through your body, especially your area; once again. It took over your thoughts, controlled your movements. It almost felt as if you were going to explode.

Jack's grip tightened on you, you never noticed that he moved to hold your shoulders in place.

That's when it happened.

Something felt like it actually did explode inside of you, and you moaned in pleasure. Jack seemed to calm down, now overwhelmed with exhaustion.

Then, as if in afterthought, you felt a second, smaller explosion; and as he began to remove himself from you, you felt extra moist in that area. Unbelievably wet, and exceptionally tired; you let out a long breath.

Breathing heavily, Jack gently laid himself on top of you, as if he was your blanket and held you close. You too, slowly wrapped your arms around him; your head lolling back into the pillow, drained of all energy.

Right as you closed your eyes, a small murmur escaped Jack's lips. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Frost, forever mine…" His eyes gradually shut, and soon he was fast asleep.

You smiled gently, squeezing him tightly. "Forever yours, Mr. Frost…" you whispered before falling into an ever-welcoming black abyss of bliss that was called sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: _Let the ranting begin. _OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS. I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT A YEAR, SERIOUSLY. You probably all murdered me in your sleep 100000 times over, didn't you? XD A thousand times sorry, life kinda got in the way lol. But, guess what; it's exam season again. 4 AP tests in early May (Calc AB, Gov &amp; Pol, and Language; plus Studio in Art: Drawing). Oh my Time Lord, just shoot me now lol. After May comes June and lol June is a very, very, very busy month lol. One week is my birthday, following week prom, and the week after that is graduation. Ooohhhh boooyyyy, college awaits me in August. Proud to become a RIT Tiger guys! Biomedical engineering :P So, if ya ever need an arm or something, I got you :P I am also deciding if I want to minor in 3D animation, or double major with that and minor in creative writing lol I seriously don't know. Anywho, I digress XD. I hope y'all can forgive me with the late update, I will try my darnest to get the next chapter up a lot quicker than this one :D. Anyways, lol I'm done for now, none of this belongs to me except for the plotline as you know lol XD. Allons-y!**


	4. The Morning After

**The Ninth Morn**

4-The Morning After

Rare rays of sunlight shimmered through your window, creating a sparkly glow around the expanse of your room. A pair of cool arms were wrapped tightly across your waist, and you smiled slightly in your sleep.

You didn't have to wake up, did you?

Were you allowed to just stay like this forever?

A soft kiss being planted on your cheek woke you up, however; and slowly, your eyes fluttered open.

He chuckled quietly behind you. "Morning, my little sleepy princess…"

You turned your head slightly to see Jack and smiled. "Morning…"

He smirked, then snuggled in the crook of your neck. "What's next on the agenda today?" he whispered.

You slowly sat up in bed, and Jack adjusted to sit with you. Stretching, you said, "Hmm…aside from loving you?" You smirked, kissing him on the nose quickly.

He chuckled, then the blanket wrapped around your chest fell down; and you shivered with the sudden chill. Jack smirked, averting his gaze for a moment before meeting your eyes again.

You blushed slightly, aiming to bring the blanket back up to cover yourself, but he stopped you.

"Don't cover yourself, you are way too beautiful for that," he winked, then wrapped his arms back around you, holding you close. "'Sides, I saw all of you already. It doesn't make a difference anymore," he added, laughing.

You blushed a deeper red, laughing nonetheless as you gently slapped him. "Shut up you perverted boy."

His head perked up. "Perverted? Since when?" he smirked, some of his silvery-white hair falling into his gorgeous ice-blue eyes.

You laughed again, shoving him away. "Since forever, silly."

He laughed. "I'll let you believe that." He sat back and stretched, and ever so slightly could you notice the muscles flex under his pale skin. You smirked, your heart racing just a little at the sight of him. He relaxed again, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

You glanced up at the ceiling for a quick moment, then got lost in thought.

_This whole house is just white. I can totally design the entire interior myself…_ you thought quietly to yourself.

Jack seemed to be thinking the same thing. "How about redecorating the house today?" he asked, looking at you out of the corner of his eyes.

You nodded, smiling. "You didn't develop telepathy all of the sudden, did you?"

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes to redecorating."

"Yeah, that's a yes silly," you laughed, shaking your head slightly.

He grinned widely, hopping out of the bed and floating a few feet in the air. "Let's get to it then!"

You hit your hand on your head so hard you swore you heard an echo. "I would think getting some clothes on might be something we should do first, Mister "I'm gonna fly around in my birthday suit"."

He blushed and laughed so hard you thought he would have become permanently blue-skinned. "Right…I knew that."

You snorted. "Totally." You crawled out of bed and scanned the floor for your paintbrush, eventually finding it under Jack's dress-shirt in a corner of the room. You picked it up and placed it behind your ear, then rested your chin in your hand; pausing to think. Jack just watched you curiously from the side of the room he was on.

An idea struck, and you happily grabbed the paintbrush and designed both a male and female mannequin (for later clothing designs) and began designing something to wear.

Jack silently flew closer to stand behind you and watch. You smiled to yourself, enjoying the giddiness of just being…_creative_.

On the female mannequin you designed a pair of slim blue jeans, with subtle leaf-like designs embroidered along the one side of the pant leg. A carrot orange tunic cinched at the waist with a loose ribbon was added and draped with a chocolate brown shrug, with Chelsea boots of similar shade to match. You added a long chain necklace with an autumn leaf charm and earrings to match as accessories.

You took a moment to step back and admire your work, smiling to yourself; pleased with your design. Then you aimed the paintbrush at yourself and quickly created a bra and underwear to cover yourself and put a pair of boxers on Jack as well. He jumped, slightly startled.

You smirked. "What? Can't handle suddenly being clothed?"

He laughed, blushing slightly. "Just didn't expect to having help getting dressed, that's all."

"Sure…" you commented, shaking your head. You turned back to face the mannequins, then went to work on the male. You kept it simple with Jack's outfit, a pair of slim-fitting jeans with frost details along the hems and pocket lines and an ice-blue/white striped rugby T-shirt.

You stepped back again and smiled. "Perfect…" you whispered. You turned around to face Jack with a huge grin on your face. "I love doing this."

He had a grin that matched your own. "And I love watching you, princess." You blushed slightly in response. He stepped forward and tugged at the shirt. "Am I allowed to put this on now?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna get dressed too."

"Okay." He took the clothes off the mannequin and got dressed with some struggle, considering he didn't change often. You giggled at him as you also got dressed.

"Shut up," he laughed.

You stuck your tongue out playfully. "How about…no," you teased, pulling your brown hair into a side ponytail after you were dressed.

Jack chuckled, a mischievous smirk forming on his face; now fully dressed.

Your eyes widened. "Uh-oh…evil face."

His smirked widened. "Revenge is best served cold, after all."

He moved in closer, and you made a break for the door. He was too quick for you, however; plus your clumsiness didn't aide much either. Soon, he had your arms pinned behind you and he held you close to his body.

"Got'cha," he breathed into your ear, the wintry smell invading your senses once again.

You instantly relaxed in his grip. "Patiently awaiting orders, sir," you whispered huskily back, smirking at him.

He chuckled. "Okay, I dare you to—"

Then, the room went dark.

Your breathing rate increased, and the sound of your breathing was amplified in the fear of the darkness.

Both frozen in place, you glanced at Jack from the corner of your eye.

"I thought he was dead…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Eyyyy, an update in exactly a week! Yesh XD sowwies for the cliffy again lol I tend to do that, don't I XD and omg I visited RIT this past weekend for this women in engineering retreat and accepted student open house and it was awesome XD I made the best decision in my life to go there and to major in biomedical engineering. It's like, I need to basically be a doctor, yet I also engineer and fix problems :D it's just perfect :D anyway lol DUN DUN DUN! What made the room go dark? Huh, huh, huh? lol okay I'm done :P no copyright infringement intended and all that crud, yada yada lol time to start and finish my calc homework XD Adios!**


	5. Strange Prophecies

**The Ninth Morn**

5-Strange Prophecies

"I thought he was dead…" you whispered nervously, holding your paintbrush close to your chest.

You heard Jack gulp beside you. "I thought so too…"

The wind suddenly picked up outside your house, causing a high-pitched whistle to squeal through your window frames. Total white-outs were rampaging, and you knew it wasn't Jack's doing for it was too wild and unfriendly to be his, well; as "friendly" as winter can be.

It couldn't be the North Wind either because you were located in the South.

A low cackling reverberated through the gusts, howling like wolves and whispering like spirits all at the same time. It was like a bad psychedelic trip, and you were afraid to even step foot outside your bedroom.

Soon, words were audible amongst the screaming winds.

_The boy…mine…unworthy…power…victory…_

The words you were able to understand did not make any logical sense, the rest of the sentence blown away in the blustery weather.

One thing both you and Jack were able to gather; was that those few words sounded menacing. It was definitely a threat.

But, who was it directed to? Who said it?

So many questions stormed through your head.

Then, as quickly as it began; everything ended. The winds just died out, an eerie silence left behind in its wake. Snow fell gently from the sky, disturbed from its rest and eager to return.

You didn't realize you were shaking until Jack held you tightly in his arms.

"I think we should cut our honeymoon short and pay the North Pole a visit…"

* * *

In no time you reached the North Pole and soon you and Jack were landing feet-first on the loading dock.

The wings you designed on your back faded into amber sparkles as you ran for the workshop entrance, Jack right on your heels.

North barely had time to open the door before you burst into his room.

"Wo-oo-ah, child!" North exclaimed, stepping back a bit to avoid being bumped into.

"North…something crazy is happening," you stated in-between breaths.

"What do ya mean crazy?" he chuckled. "Crazy love? Haha, that should be happening."

You shook your head, still taking deep breaths. "Crazy as in we were just threatened, but how could we be threatened by someone who is dead?"

This caught North's attention. "You don't mean to say… that he returned?"

Jack nodded, having finally arrived in the room with you. "We were home, then suddenly this wacky, wild wind storm kicked up; and it wasn't me or the North Wind."

"Yeah," you agreed. "There was also a threat or something said but most of it got lost in the wind because it was blowing so hard."

North paused at this. "A threat you say? Do you remember what little you heard?"

Jack shook his head.

"I do," you said. "It said something like _the boy…_ and something about unworthiness and victory…"

North rubbed his beard deep in thought. "Hmm…that certainly interesting prophecy…I go get Guardians, then we talk with Man in Moon, no?"

The two of you nodded in agreement, and then North left to send out the auroras.

Jack turned to look at you. "Do you really think it's him?"

You shrugged. "I really hope not, but who else could it be?"

He stared out the window, worry crossing his face. "I have no idea…"

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the Guardians to arrive.

Tooth was the first to come flying in. "Jack! (F/N)! Are you two alright? What happened?" She crushed the both of you with a bear hug, her wings fluttering fast and creating a small wind tunnel behind her.

"Tooth…can't…breathe…" Jack mumbled, you imitating him.

She let you go, but she wasn't planning on distancing herself anytime soon. "Sorry, I'm just worried!"

Jack nodded slowly in response. "Yeah…we're fine now. But, I have no idea how long that is going to last."

"Yeah…we were back down South just enjoying ourselves when this strange, massive windstorm appeared outta nowhere and—"

"Windstorm? That's what got ya scared? Ha!" Bunnymund interrupted. "Ya do realize storms like that happen all the time down there, just ask Mister Frostbite himself."

Jack scowled at the tall Pooka. "You didn't let her finish."

You stood in between the two boys before something started. "Guys, guys, don't start anything now. Anyways, as I was _saying_—this massive windstorm picked up outta nowhere with this threat attached to it, almost as if we were being warned of something that is to come."

Bunny's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh…now I see."

Jack rolled his eyes and prepared to say something smart, but you covered his mouth before he could.

"Shut it, homeboy," you warned. "But yeah, that's what's got us a little worried. We hope it isn't who we think it is…"

North nodded. "This is definitely something to be nervous 'bout. We must make plan!" Sandy, the quiet little sandman he is, nodded in agreement; making little punching motions with his hands.

Moonlight began to filter through the opening in the ceiling, and the chatter that had erupted amongst the Guardians immediately ceased.

North turned to face the Man in Moon. "Ah! Man in Moon! What yer opinion on all of this?"

The moon shone his light on the Guardian symbol, and began to form strange symbols that you couldn't comprehend. Amongst these symbols was a plus sign, the only one you recognized, but you could not for the life of you figure out why Manny was showing these signs.

Tooth gasped in shock, her eyes widening and looking up to meet your confused gaze. A small voice resonated in the vicinity, but at first you couldn't understand what was being said; and apparently Jack couldn't either. You can see the frustration starting to build inside him as he ruffled his hair.

Man in Moon then lifted out of sight, the symbols fading out on the floor. You looked back up to meet the faces of the Guardians, each with a different expression on their face. Any thought of the windstorm and threats within it ceased to exist.

Bunny had a look of scorn on his face. "What did you do, Frostbite," he growled at Jack.

Sandy and Tooth both looked a mix of compassionate and worried, while North rubbed his beard in thought.

Jack finally lost it. "What? What just happened?"

North looked up to meet his gaze. "Jack… oh Jack… you did something no Guardian is technically allowed to do…"

You gave North that same befuddled look. "What is that North?"

North looked you in the eye as he repeated what Man in Moon said moments ago, even though you didn't understand it then.

_In the moonlight_

_On a magic night_

_Love was made_

_Which was forbade_

_Now as a gift for your regret_

_Here is something you'll never forget_

"_A son will be born_

_On the ninth morn"_

Your eyes widened in shock and your hands flew to your mouth. "…Really?"

Tooth nodded, flying over to you and giving you a comforting hug, and you returned the hug tightly.

Jack still stood dumbfounded. "What am I not understanding?"

Tooth looked at him sympathetically before flying over to him and whispering softly into his ear. A look of shock crossed his face as he finally got it, his lips mouthing _oh…_.

Sandy nodded gently in agreement with Jack.

Jack looked back up at you slowly, the look on his face a complete mix of emotions; an expression completely unreadable yet understandable at the same time.

There was one phrase it spoke the loudest.

_Well, now what?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun :D lol hello again lovely peeps :) well, lol all my AP exams are complete, just have a Physics Regents exam and a few NUSTEP final exams to finish and then I can finally give up on high school XD so lol what did you think of Manny's new prophecies? And lol I changed my story picture to one of my AP art concentration pieces along with my profile pic XD I have the artwork and it fit the story XD anyway dinner is ready so I can't talk too long right now XD so lol here's this chapter, idk when the next one will be up, and lol I should update my Big Four fanfic sometime soon XD so yeah, general stuff, I own nothing except the riddle for the prophecy and that picture :P and the plotline XD and lol next month is going to be busy XD prom, graduation, birthday XD anyway lol I have to go now so adios and allons-y!**


End file.
